The present invention is directed to polymeric compositions, particularly to polymers and polymeric compositions that exhibit magnetic or electromagnetic characteristics. The present invention is also directed to polymers and polymeric compositions that incorporate nanoparticulate material either associated with the polymeric structure or incorporated into the polymeric structure itself.
The presence of fillers in a polymer resin can improve mechanical and chemical properties of the base material. For example, increasing the amount of fillers in epoxy systems and by using higher modulus fillers such as micron-size material such as silica, alumina, silicon carbide and the like can increase the modulus of the resulting composites. Filled or reinforced polymers have been used for many years in various applications such as synthetic rubbers, epoxy-fiberglass composites, paints and the like.
Fillers have also been used to provide or enhance conductive properties of various polymeric materials. However the ability to provide polymeric material that has ferroelectric properties has been limited. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide polymeric material that exhibits ferroelectric properties. It would also be desirable to provide a polymer or polymers incorporating nanoparticulate material in a manner that provides the polymeric material with the ability to exhibit magnetic or ferromagnetic qualities.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for polymers with improved properties including ferromagnetic properties. There is also a need for polymeric precursors that can be utilized to form various polymeric compounds.